


It’s you

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crime Fighting, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Immortality, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Liliana Kinsley has two soulmarks.The one on her throat says, “would you believe me if I told you I did that on purpose?” In calligraphy-like handwriting. Lily met him in the 1940s, the middle of world war 2.The other soulmark is on her stomach. It says, “you too! I want one. Actually no, I like my limbs.” Which, by the way, makes no sense to her. At all. She met him in 2016.Her time with them has been rather chaotic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in April 2018 so it’s really trash cuz it’s like one of my first few. I’ve split it into 11 parts cuz why not. 
> 
> Enjoy, 
> 
> (Also, a warning in advance, I think it’s proper cringy in some parts)

Liliana Kinsley has two soulmarks. One of which is a friendship bond, which is very rare but not unheard of. A friendship bond is easy to decipher from a usual soulmark. It’s a bold white whereas a usual one is a plain black. 

The white one on her throat says, “would you believe me if I told you I did that on purpose?” In calligraphy-like handwriting. (Smooth right...) Lily met him in the 1940s, the middle of world war 2.

The other soulmark is on her stomach. It’s written in chicken scratch (not that she could complain, hers is just as bad if not worse) and it says, “you too! I want one. Actually no, I like my limbs.” Which, by the way, makes no sense to her. At all. She met him in 2016.

Yeah, I know there’s a few decades difference. The thing is, Liliana’s father is a celestial...and a complete and utter ass hole. But on the bright side, she shared his powers, therefore, she was immortal among other things. She has regenerative abilities, super speed and strength and last, but definitely not least, she can control and create anything, only if she put her mind to it. 

Liliana Kora Kinsley has black wavy hair that reaches her shoulders which contrasts against her porcelain skin, (thanks to the terrible English weather). She has a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and dark lips. Also, she proudly has heterochromia iridium which means she had two different coloured eyes. They are an unusual coloured pair as well, bright blue and a bright hazel which was really more of a yellow. 

Lily was born in London in 1792, her father left before she was born so it was just her and her mother. That was until she turned 16. That’s when she stopped ageing. Her father appeared and trained her for about 25 years in which her mother was unfortunately murdered by a petty thief. Of course, her father left her with nobody. 

She was truly alone for the next few decades and it hurt, to be so alone so she buried herself in work and training. Well, that was until a war broke out. She left for America and helped the best she could, which wasn’t very much in her opinion as woman’s rights weren’t as high as they could be. But when the Second World War broke out, she helped more. A lot more.

-

Liliana was slouching in a half-broken pub chair, wearing a red and black spotted dress. The table she sat at was wine-stained and stunk strongly of whiskey, but it was the best free seat she could get. She was still roaming through her own world when a bar fight broke out. 

She didn't notice it though, she wouldn’t have cared if she did either. That was until a brunette came smashing into the alcohol stained table, consequently smashing it to pieces. Ouch. That looked like it hurt. 

The brown-eyed attacker looked up remorsefully at her. “Would you believe me if I told you I did that on purpose?” He chanced, biting his lower lip. Finally. She had been waiting for decades to meet him! Literally. 

“Depends on how many drinks I’ve had. Funnily enough, the answers zero so, probably not” she sassed. “Damn, I did not imagine it to be like this” he admitted with a shy smile. “Well you never know,” she told him, offering a hand to help him up. 

On the contact, both of their marks burned slightly before turning a pink colour. Lily had heard that ‘non-platonic’ soulmarks hurt a lot. Like, a dagger carving out their soulmarks first words, a lot. It’s said to be carving it into your soul which is way too sappy for Lily’s liking but, hey, who was she to complain? They were both silently glad that the marks didn’t hurt that much.

“I’m James Barnes of the 107th regiment. My friends call me Bucky” he introduced. “Liliana Kinsley or Lily,” she told him with a nod of her head. “Hey, lover boy! I've not finished with you yet” a blond snapped from across the room. “He looks pissed. What did you do?” Lily questioned, giving him a look. “Hey, don’t look at me like that it wasn’t too bad. I only spilt his drink...over his face” he added causing Lily to sigh. 

The blond charged at Lily’s newly found friend. Luckily, Bucky dodged out the way at the last second. The blond went to throw another punch but his arm was caught by Lily. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you” she warned. “Was that a threat?” He spat. “No, it was a compliment,” she said sarcastically before viscously adding, “of course it was a threat ya twat.” Mispronouncing the “You” from the force of the words. 

“Why you little bitch” he hissed, attempting to push Lily down only to make a fool of himself when she stayed up. She made eye contact with a smirking but worried Bucky. The soldier mouthed “run” making her scoff. It caught the attention of the goons causing him to turn back to Bucky. 

She took that as her chance and kicked his stomach. Hard. It sent him falling into the crowd behind him, all of which now had their mouths agape. “Get up Mike” a man by the side whispered harshly to the blonde. 

‘Mike’ clambered up clumsily. “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” He shouted making a few onlookers flinch. “Do you know who I am?!” He continued cockily. “And do you think I give a rats ass?” She replied, not shouting but with enough venom behind it to kill a particularly large elephant. Mikes eyebrows flew into his hairline. “I’m sergeant Kages of the 107th regiment,” Mike said smugly.

“Not any more. You got fired because you killed one of our own” Bucky cut in. The ex-sergeant glared daggers at Bucky who shot a scowl back. “You need to leave” the bartender ordered. “I’m stayin-“ Mike started. “Look, I know you're clearly thick as pig shit but I’d listen to the man if you knew what was good for you” Lily cut in. “You-“ police sirens wailed from outside and Mike froze. “What were you saying?” She smirked. “Whatever, freak” he growled, finally leaving which earned Liliana a round of applause which she just laughed off. 

“Thanks, but I could have handled that on my own” Buck told Lily as he walked over to her. “Yeah sure, you could. You would have handled it as well as you handled smashing that gross ass table” she bantered. “Wow. I always imagined you to be...well, like everyone else” Bucky admitted. That bought a smile to her face. “Thanks” she smiled as they walked out the bar. 

“Excuse me” a voice called from behind. Both Bucky and Liliana turned to see a grey-haired man in a soldiers uniform. “Yes, Sir?” Lily asked. “Care to explain what that was about?” He questioned with a scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is trash

“Excuse me” a voice called from behind. Both Bucky and Liliana turned to see a grey-haired man in a soldiers uniform. “Yes, Sir?” Lily asked. “Care to explain what that was about?” He questioned with a scowl. 

“Standing up for myself and another” she answered politely, turning back around and starting to walk.

“Would you be interested in helping out in the army?” He offered, causing the girl to turn back around. The soldier eyed the 16-year-old, well she was actually 150 but... “help how?” She questioned. “Any special talents?” He questioned. “I’m a pretty good doctor,” she told him. “Well, this is our address. Come here Monday, 8 sharp” he ordered before strolling off. 

“Wow. Very polite” Lily scoffed sarcastically. “Hey, do you want to come back to my place...? Y’know to meet my soulmate” Bucky asked hesitantly. “Wait, you’ve found your soulmate?” She gasped, happy for the man. “But um h-he’s well... a man” he whispered to Lily. “Kay, what’s he like?” She asked casually.  
“He’s a man” Bucky repeated. “I gathered,” she shrugged. “You're not bothered by that?” The soldier questioned, clearly shocked. 

“Should I? It’s your fate to love him. Who am I to judge. Love doesn’t have a gender” the demigod told her soulmate. “You're amazing,” he said with a light laugh. “I try” she shot back with a smirk. 

-

Liliana went to the meeting. She became the medic for the 107th regiment. But...she also got caught by Hydra. Experimented on, just like Bucky. Lucky for them, both survived in time for Steve to save them. She luckily managed to hide her powers as well.

You (hopefully) know this part of the story, how the howling commandos (including Liliana) went back to the war, attack all the Hydra bases they could find an attempt to meet with the red skull again. She went through everything with Bucky and Steve, even falling from the train.

-

The man they where fighting shot at Steve, throwing him backwards and causing him to lose his shield. Bucky grabbed it, protecting himself whilst Lily continued to shoot at the man. 

A blue force was shot at Bucky, chucking him out the train. “Bucky!” Steve shouted as he flung his shield at the powerful soldier, knocking him backwards. Lily ran forward, leaning out to grab Bucky when the train jolted causing her to fall. Luckily, she caught a handle. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit” she mumbled to herself. “Bucky grab my hand!” She shouted to him as Steve tried to reach them both from the safety of the train. He reached out, his sweaty hand attaching to hers. His handle broke. Bucky fell, bringing Liliana down with him. 

She could see the train wiz away as her and her soulmate fell. They fell to fast to be caught by Lily’s powers, way to fast. They eventually hit the snow-covered floor. Bucky’s arm was a mess, all bloody a torn. Whereas most of Lily’s limbs (and part of her face) were a mangled mess, with exception of her left leg. And that’s how Zola found them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this one is as bad as the others. But then again, I have been wrong before.

*2016-Captain America Civil war* 

Bucky was free, finally. He’d rescued Liliana just weeks before. He had to search for one of the final Hydra bases to get her back. They had split them up within the first few decades, choosing to use Lily in undercover missions, seeing as she could hide her metal limbs. 

Whereas Bucky remembers everything that he did. Everything. Lily doesn’t, the last thing she remembered was falling from the train. Hydra had to use a stronger mind controller on her as she could break it easily. Lily was quite glad she forgot everything though.

They’d both changed a lot. Physically and mentally. Before Lily had shoulder-length hair, it was now down to her hips, Bucky’s previous short hair had grown down to his neck and he wasn’t the same person as before, not completely.

After S.H.I.E.L.D fell Bucky and Liliana had to go there separate ways. Lily chose to go to a high school in Queens whereas Bucky chose to keep moving. They occasionally met up, in secret though. They didn’t want to draw in any unwanted attention. 

-

“Dodgeball!” Shouted coach, signalling the start of the game. Lily ran to the middle, grabbing two balls before retreating. She was the only one in the team that had actually managed to get a ball. Great. 

I don’t wanna say that Liliana was over competitive but.... she was over competitive. Within the first minute, half of her team was out. Well, that just wonderful, she thought sarcastically. Half of the other team was out as well, courtesy of her. 

Add another minute and it was just her and MJ left on her team, who had her nose stuck in a book. As per usual. The opposing team had Flash (surprise, surprise) and a brunet who she believed to be called Peter. She had never talked to him though. 

Flash hit MJ in the face with a ball, in result she flipped him off (for the third time that day). Lily tapped into some of her super strength and lunged the ball at flash, hitting him in the stomach and probably winding him. She smirked, wiggling her fingers in his direction, a mocking wave. She hated flash. He was a dick. “You won’t be laughing when you get the payback” he threatened with a glare. 

It was just her and Peter now. He chucked a ball at her which she easily dodged. She sent one back aimed for his legs and he, quite surprisingly, jumped over it. She raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh as she sent another ball his way. He dodged it again, this time ducking. He sent one back and she sidestepped it. 

Peter had to admit that he was hoping that his opponent would say the snarky comment on his stomach. He’d had a crush on her for a while now. Every time she opened her mouth his heart fluttered in anticipation. He had already found his first soulmate, but it was a friendship bond. Not the real thing that he craved. 

The game went on like that for a while, each ball becoming harder to dodge. Finally, she managed to hit him, only just. It skimmed his ear but coach caught sight of it. Peter laughed and started to make his way to Lily. She didn’t know why but she started to panic so instead, she hurried off to the changing rooms. 

She got dressed back into her light blue trousers with a “just do it later” jumper on. She took down her hair from the bun it was in before and placed some unneeded glasses on her face. 

Next lesson, Lily watched the teacher from the back of the class, he was droning on about some mechanics that Lily already knew about, thanks to her prosthetic limbs. She had hidden herself well, wearing a blue contact in her hazel eye and flicking the tiny switch on the inside of her elbow to make the metal on her arms and leg a smooth porcelain. Though it still showed the scars around her arms (and leg) it was better than having metal limbs. 

“Miss Ivan” Sir called, gaining Lily's attention at the sound of her fake name being used, Delilah Ivan. “Sir?” She replied, acing the fake accent. “What colour is the earth wire in a plug?” He questioned. “Green and yellow?” She answered, which sounded more like a question. He hummed in reply, Liliana wasn’t sure if that was yes, that’s correct or a no, that’s wrong. To be honest, she didn’t care either. 

Her phone suddenly rang out from her pocket before Lily hurriedly turned it on silent. “Miss Ivan, no phones” the teacher snapped whilst Lily caught sight of the number, causing her jaw to drop. It was the phone number that Bucky used-only in emergencies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, trashy writing ahead

“Sir, can I be excused?” She asked, it was the last day of term so it wouldn’t matter that much. “No. This is an important lesson.” He snapped. She shook her head and sent him a glare, “it’s an emergency” she said, grabbing her things. “If it was an emergency your parents would have called the school” the teacher retorted. “No they wouldn’t” she sighed before walking speedily to the front of the class. “If your so smart, Ivan, tell me why” he practically spat. “Because they’re dead” she deadpanned as she reached the door, she didn’t need this now so she didn’t care to explain her behaviour. She caught Flash running out of the corner of her eye, running to...her? Flash beat her to the door by a second, blocking it with his body. “Dude, this is important. Move” she hissed.

“If it’s that important answer it now” he smirked. “By the way, this is the payback I was talking about.” He added in a whisper. Great, she knew she shouldn’t have made a fool of him. She rolled her eyes before picking up her phone. 

“Salve” (Hello) she greeted, in Latin, much to the classes confusion. “Heya Lil, umm we have a problem,” Bucky said on the other end. “quid est?” (What is it?) she questioned, sending another glare at Flash. “There’s gonna be a fight. A big one. I’m gonna need you to hack into Stark’s AI, ASAP. I need you to get a helicopter to go to the coordinates I’m going to send you. Once you’ve finished there’s a car outside to pick you up. We’ll need your specialities for this.” Bucky told her, making her smirk before a thought hit her, slightly catching her off guard.

“Howard est mortuus”(Howard is dead) she told Bucky with furrowed eyebrows. “His son, Tony Stark,” he said, causing her to laugh, surprised he actually settle down from the playboy attitude. She shooed the protesting teacher out of his seat and sat in it herself. She put him on loudspeaker and started to quickly type into the computer. “There’s a class full of people listening so be careful.” She warned, reverting back to her original language.

She typed in the coordinates and sent the helicopter there whilst talking. “How many, other than us?” She questioned. “There’s the guys that didn’t sign along with someone Steve’s recruiting. The opposing is the ones that did but pretty sure S-um Howard’s son is going to recruit two.” Bucky informed Liliana, a few whispers arose in the class. 

“Well that’s three super-soldiers, a guy with wings, a witch, an assassin and another so I’m pretty sure we’re good,” she told him in Russian. “Okay, I’ll be out in a sec. don’t kill anyone without me” she said (in English) before hanging up. 

“You're not going anywhere,” Flash said, still blocking the door. “Who was that? Are you really gonna leave to play a video game?” The teacher questioned. She turned to show him her glare “that was my friend. He’s a soldier I’m not gonna say who for but I have to help him out sometimes” she informed the teacher. “Now move” she ordered Flash once turning back around. “What are you gonna do If I don’t” He smirked. That’s it. All of her patience was gone. 

She roughly grabbed his shirt and flung him to the side. “I’m not going to let him die because some stupid ass bitch can’t deal with losing” she growled, exiting. Once in the car park, she caught sight of an old yellow car. She climbed in the back of the car, only to see Steve. “Good to finally see you again Steve” she smirked, tapping his shoulder. “You too Lil,” he said, speeding out the car park. 

“Why have we picked up a school kid?” Sam scoffed. “I’m offended, did you two not tell him about me,” she asked, faking hurt. “Well Sam, I believe it is. I’m Liliana Kinsley. The only woman in the howling commandos and oldest one here” she told him. “How old are you then, if your older than them two grandpa’s?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I’m 224. I’m a demigod so...” she shrugged, turning away from a flabbergast Sam with a small smirk. 

“By the way Doll, your great at that accent” Bucky commented with a small smile. “Thanks, Buck,” she said, turning back to her usual British accent and flicking the switch on her arm off, causing it to go back to metal, shocking Sam even more. “That’s my girl,” Bucky said under his breath, which only Steve caught. 

They made it to the airport within the next day. Truth be told it was hard. Not the fight, having to be stuck in a car (and plane) with three men, two of whom were really immature.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya ready for some trash???

Liliana lay over the backseats of the car, asleep. “Wow, I know you too” she heard from outside the car. She sat bolt upright, causing a few outside the car to jump. “Jesus, you're like the undead” a man outside gasped whilst Bucky watched the scene with a smirk. 

“Sorry” she sighed, clambering out the car. There was a man with dark brown hair, he still had his hand over his heart from the scare. As well as a long-haired girl and a light brown-haired man. “Heya” she greeted, jumping to sit on the front of the car only for Steve to shoo her off seconds later before introducing her to everyone. 

A voice came through the speaker, telling them to evacuate. “Stark” Bucky hummed. “Suit up” Steve ordered the team. “Wait, we were meant to bring our suits?” She asks, confused. “You didn’t?” Clint asked. “No, I had to literally chuck the school bully out of my way to get here so no” she shot back, not unkindly. 

“It’s alright. I have your suit” Bucky called, throwing her the piece of material. “Ta” she thanked, grabbing the upgrade suit. “It’s new” she observed. “There’s more room for weapons” he shrugged. 

Wanda and she got into the back of the van to get changed whilst the boys dressed outside, which must have been awkward. Her new suit was like Bucky’s except she had both arms free as well as part of her leg. She also had a black mask covering the top part of her face, she had taken the blue contact out and turned her hair blonde and shoulder-length, thanks to her powers. She flicked a switch behind her ear, revealing metal across her face inside the lightly scarred area (the left part of her forehead, left cheekbone and jaw) before hopping out the van. 

Before they knew it Steve was jogging the short distance to the helicopter. Electricity ran all over their getaway, leaving it useless. Iron man and War machine landed in front of him with a metallic thud.

“Wow. It’s so weird how you run into people at airports. Don’t you think that’s weird?” Tony joked to Rhodes. “Definitely weird” he agreed. “Hear me out Tony” Cap tried before T’challa jumped onto the scene. “Captain” Black panther greeted. “Your highness” Steve replied with a nod of his head.

“Anyways Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” Tony cut in. “You're after the wrong guy,” Steve told him. “Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.” Tony snapped. 

“And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't.” He said, hiding his glare. “Steve... you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?” Natasha questioned, eyebrow raised. 

“All right, I’ve ran out of patience. Underoos” Tony called. A red-figure jumped out of nowhere tying up Steve’s hands and grabbing his shield simultaneously. “Nice job kid” Tony complimented. “Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit... Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you.” The figure stuttered. 

Lily watched them from the shadows as Cap gave the signal that they had agreed on. “Go, go, go,” she said to the others who each started to run. She followed Sam and Bucky. 

“What’s the hell is that?!” Bucky Shouted as the red-figure from earlier crawled across the window. Sam said something that Lily couldn’t hear as she watched the figure. There was something familiar about him.

Suddenly he smashed through the window, knocking Sam of his feet. Liliana turned to help before the other hero jumped back up. She didn’t have time to fight before he was swept away by Sam. 

She turned to continue running only to be faced by the red-suited hero. “you too! I want one. Actually no, I like my limbs.” He told her, causing her to freeze, now it made sense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trassshhhhh ahead

He wrapped her arms up in webbing before kicking her to the side, though she could tell he purposefully did it gently. 

She made a knife that she used to rip the webs apart. This was going to be fun, she thought with a smirk. She sent a kick to Spidey’s legs, knocking him over (she’d learnt his names from Clint complaining in the earpiece). She focused fighting with Spidey, who didn’t stop speaking, as Falcon had begun to argue with Bucky. 

Next thing she knew was her soulmate and Sam stuck to the floor a level bellow. A laugh escaped her lips as she saw their grumpy faces. Her laugh was wiped away when she jumped down to help only to be stuck there with webbing as well.

“Guys I’ve got a plan,” she told team through the comm in her ear. “Let’s hear it then,” Clint said with a grunt. “I can take down the spider one,” she told them, “but it’ll take down me too” she added. “How?” Steve asked. “I think I found my soulmate,” she told him.

“Finally!” Bucky sighed, “only took you a few centuries.” He added, making her laugh. “Wait, What?” Scott questioned. “She’s old, 224 years old” Sam grumbled as Lily cut through the webs with her newly made knives. “Do it” Steve told her, “also, how is it you always find your soulmates in the middle of a war?” He questioned, Lily could hear the smile in his voice. She knew the soldiers were happy for her. “Just my amazing luck. But they won’t notice the distraction, you’ll have to go alone. There’s no way we’re all making it out of this” she told him. 

They’d all lined up opposite each other. Cap’s team on one side and Starks on the other. Jogging turned into a run before Lily was launching herself at War machine. She didn’t pay attention to her surroundings, only on the fight. That was her mistake, she’d been grabbed around the waist and flung into some discarded boxes with a hiss of pain. She heard a, “sorry, didn’t mean to do it that hard” from behind her. 

She crawled out, unable to stand up without falling back over. “Ugh, socialising” she huffed before clambering to her feet. She looked around at the chaos to see Bucky fighting with a man in a black suit. His claws nearing Bucky’s neck. 

She didn’t think, there was only a chance it would work. But it did. She smashed her hands together, a really strong clap that resulted in a sound wave to rumble through the airport. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second to look at her. “The hell was that?” Someone questioned, she wasn’t exactly sure. “Well I wasn’t gonna let my soulmate die” she huffed. 

“don’t stop on my account” she growled, sending a punch to war machine who was closest to her. The force of it sent him back a few feet and then the fight was back on. 

Seconds later, her soulmate had cornered her. “That was pretty badass” Spidey hummed. “Thanks, you wouldn’t mind swapping teams now, would you?” She questioned with a smirk. “Perfect timing” Spidey sighed before they were both hit by blue light. Lily let out an unexpected squeal as she was thrown backwards. She landed on the floor with a thud. It was barely a second before the pain started. She was told it was like a knife to the skin but she’s had a knife carving in her skin before and it wasn’t this bad. 

“What’s happening?” Tony asked Friday as he saw the teenager he’d recruited fly backwards, arms flailing as if he was trying to fly. “I believe Mr.Parker had found his soulmate,” she told her boss. “It’s not that painful though,” he said as he watched him scream on the floor. “Theirs must be a stronger bond than most” she informed him. “What can I do to help?” He wondered. “Nothing, I’m afraid,” she said sadly. 

He looked around for the second member of bond, it was Barnes’ friend. She wasn’t screaming, just clenching her metal hands, almost as if she’s used to pain. There where suddenly random items surrounding her before they crushed and reappears as something else, it continued to happen until the bond was broken, leaving the two unconscious teenagers lying on the floor. Both of their soul marks had now turned a deep red. 

Tony noticed that Barnes and Cap were on their knees in pain. That was until the bond stopped and the pained faces stoped and they ran over to help the girl. How could Steve feel her pain? Unless...  
“Friday, scan the girl for soul marks and find out who they all are. Oh and her name and background information” he ordered. The whole fight had continued, now having a giant Scott Lang in the centre. 

“Boss. Her name is Liliana Kora Kinsley. She was the medic for the howling commandos and the 107th regiment where both her and Barnes were experimented on by one, Doctor Zola. She has two soul marks one is a friendship bond with Barnes and the other is with Mr.Parker.” Friday Told him. How did Steve feel her pain then? “How old is she?” He asked. “Sixteen” called Sam, “She's just a kid Tony, you can’t do this to her.” 

“What is a kid doing in a war then?” He shot back. “She’s fighting for her soulmate and for what she believes in, just like your kid” he sighed, looking defeated but still prepared to fight. 

Tony didn’t know that that was the distraction, or that Barnes and Cap had just reached the quin-Jet. That was until he saw it fly above him. “Dammit,” he sighed, sending a glare at Sam before flying off behind Rhodey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I waited three days to post this because I’m lazy and keep on ‘forgetting’   
> Also, ngl I thought there’d be a lot less hits so thank you to everyone reading!!! 
> 
> As I’m sure you already know, this is gonna be trash

Lily sat up with a groan along with her newly found soulmate. “Why do I always find one of my soulmates in the middle of a very important fight” Spidey complained. “Tell me about it, this is the second time now” she sighed. “Who’s your other soulmate?”He questioned. “Bucky. Met in World War Two. Ah, the good old days” she smiled at the memories. “How where they the good old days, you were in the middle of a war” Spidey wondered. “Well I had all of my limbs for one and I hadn’t been mind-controlled by Hydra” She replied. 

“Ugh, I need to get out of here,” she said, ungracefully getting to her feet. “It’s fine,” a voice from behind said, who was unknowingly listening to their conversation. She spun around to be face to face with Iron man. “I’m not going to arrest you. You were just trying to help your friends. Also, I’m not going to arrest my mentee’s soulmate, I couldn’t have that on my conscience, your only 16. I can’t say the same for the others though” Tony sighed, lifting his faceplate. “Thanks... um well, I have to get back to school so... I’ll see you around” she said, flicking the switch behind her ear to hide the metal on her face. She turned, running a bit before blasting herself into the air with her powers. All that she had to do now was find out who her soulmate actually was.

*1 week later* 

Liliana kicked the blanket off her and went to answer the previously knocked door. She was only wearing trousers as she’d given up on going out earlier, so she put on a white baggy top and an oversized knitted cardigan. 

She swung the door open, ready to snap her next-door neighbour for asking for a missing grocery (again) only to be met with Tony Stark. 

She wondered if she was here to tell her some information about Bucky or Cap. She knew that they had been fine after the fight and that Cap had retrieved the others from their prisons upon the raft. Bucky checks in every 12 hours so she knows there’s nothing wrong but the anxiety still bites at her heels.

“Mr.Stark” she greeted. “Miss. Kinsley. And please, call me Tony” he replied. “Of course and you may call me Lily” she offered, opening the door more to let Tony in. 

Tony and herself sat on the overstuffed sofa in the centre of her living room. “I’m not gonna lie Lily, I’ve been researching you. You’re not like Barnes are you? Your older and more powerful” Tony said, an eyebrow raised in question. “My father is a celestial, a god, making me a demigod,” she told him. 

“Well, I was not expecting that.” He admitted. “Yeah, well who would” she sighed, taking a swig of her water. “Okay, the reason I came here today was to ask you some questions and give you an offer,” Tony told her with a sigh. “Kay, rapid-fire” she smirked, nodding her head to Tony as a signal to start.

“Do you know where team Cap is?”   
“No.”  
“Have they contacted you?”   
“No.”  
“Have you got any way to contact them?”  
“No”   
“Will you become a hero?” He asked. “Umm, why not” she agreed after a few seconds to think it over. “Oh, also could you do me a huge favour?” She asked sweetly. “Depends on what it is” Tony replied. “Can you tell me who Spider-Man is?” She questioned, batting her eyelashes. “Sorry. No can do. you’ll be able to ask him yourself once you start  
vigilante-ing” he denied. 

Once Tony had gone she tried on the suit he had bought with him, almost like he knew she was going to say yes. It was a leather catsuit with two clear strips from the bottom of the legs to her stomach with a lace keeping it together as well as it is laced up at the back and front, there was no arms and a string that wrapped loosely around her neck. It also came with a utility belt full of weapons and a few pairs of handcuffs as well as two katana holders on the back. Her shoes were like socks but thicker, especially on the bottom.

To finish the outfit there where four different masks. They look like the ones used for masquerades. All were in wire patterns. She couldn’t choose which one she would use so she decided to just swap them every day. Though they were all thin masks with holes they hid her face surprisingly well. Almost teasing, so easy to find out her identity yet so hard. 

As it hit seven she climbed out of her window, jumped onto the fire escape before climbing up to the roof. “If I die I swear to god I’m Gonna haunt Tony’s ass” she mumbled to herself. She was wearing the third mask today, it was one of her favourites and it hid most of her face, only leaving the metal part of her face free along with her bright hazel eye. She had also turned her limbs back to metal and hair back to blonde and shoulder-length, just to make sure she was recognised by the spider-themed hero. 

She looked over the rooftops. All she had to do was jump. How hard can it be, right?. “I can do this I can do this I can do this,” she told herself in a mantra before running to the corner of the roof. She jumped...Way to early. Letting out a strangled scream, she hit the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily, she grabbed onto the wall and dug her ‘nails’ in, consequentially saving her mid-fall though she was still 6 floors up. Turns out it can be that hard. “Well, I can’t do this” she muttered to herself. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure” a voice from behind her called. She spun where she was, still clinging onto the wall. “Thanks for the support Spidey But I’m pretty sure I would have just died if I didn’t have a metal limb,” she said, letting out an airy laugh.

Lily felt her grip loosen, causing her to panic which caused her to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Only it didn’t come. peeling her eyes open she saw that she was standing on top of the building she just fell off with Spider-Man holding her by the arms. 

“I think we should practice that” he commented. “I think I should just find a new way of transport,” she said with a small laugh. “ one more time?” He asked. “Okay” 

She stuck the landing perfectly the next time but they still practised using ‘hoverboards’ which was really just her making a stone skateboard and controlling it with her powers. She even let Spidey have a go, it was....interesting.

Now they were just searching for people in need of help. “Can I ask you a question?” Lily asked as Spidey webbed up a mugger. “Sure” he replied, launching both of them onto a roof. “Should we tell each other our real identity’s?” She questioned. “What do you think...?” he asked, voice breaking halfway through. “I don’t know” she answered simply. “Oh well then...we should wait to know each other better” he replied with a shrug. 

After another 2 hours of fighting crime, they decided to take a break once it was quieter. “You wanna have something to eat?” Lily asked as they sat atop the building they met on. “Umm sure” he replied, jumping up. They decided to get Chinese and so they went to the one near Lily’s house, it was the best one she’d come across in a while. 

She got some egg fried rice and Peter got the same. “Ohhh I have a problem” she mumbled to herself. “What?” Spidey questioned. “Can you turn around for a second?” She asked. “Umm yeah,” he said, confused but did it anyway. Lily quickly swapped from mask three to mask two that she had bought with her. “It’s okay now,” she said, opening her carton of rice. 

“How many of them do you have?” The wall-crawler asked, motioning to her mask. “Four” she answered after swallowing her food. He hummed in understanding as he lifted his mask up to his nose. 

“Hey, what’s your superhero name?” Spidey questioned halfway through his food. “I don’t know I haven’t really thought about it” she shrugged. “What about metal...girl?” He suggested, drawing a laugh from the demigod. “I think I’ll pass on that one. What about... The Creator” she joked making them both laugh. “I don’t know I’m probably just gonna let the people decide” she answered honestly. 

They both stayed out later than expected, talking about nothing and everything. They only left when an angry aunt may called peter. It was a calm night overall though. 

The next morning she woke to find a newspaper article on a new vigilante, naming her “the shadow” on second thought... she’d pick a name for herself.


	9. Chapter 9

When she walked into school that day she knew she was going to be in trouble. Everybody was sending her sad and pitying looks. She just shrugged it off. She’s been a prisoner for hydra for over 6 decades she could handle detention. 

As it was the first day of term she’d put a little more effort than usual into picking an outfit out. So she’d picked a two-piece dress, a red sleeveless top and a blue knee-length skirt, with a belt hiding the skin in the middle. She wasn’t ready to show off her scars today. She had finished the outfit with her fake glasses, some black boots and a white cardigan. 

“Miss Delilah Ivan please come to the principal's office as soon as possible” called through the speakers, drawing a groan from Lily. She deliberately took her time, going to her locker first before taking the long way round where she was offered bubblegum by a classmate who felt bad for her. She wasn’t going to complain though, she loved bubblegum. 

Once she got there she was greeted by Flash, Flash’s farther, the teacher who refused to let her leave and, of course, the principal. “Miss Ivan, take a seat” the principal offered. “I’m good Ta” she denied, blowing and popping a bubble. “Care to tell us what happened the other day?” The other teacher asked. “I got a very important phone call and then flash wouldn’t move out of my way as ‘revenge’ for beating him at dodgeball so I moved him out of my way,” Liliana told them. 

“That’s not what my son said” Mr.Thompson cut in. “Really, then what did your son say?” She questioned. “He said that you’ve been picking on him for a while now and that you pushed him out the way to leave” he replied with a glare. “Well ‘he’ is a liar” she spat causing the principal to gasp. “Don’t be so rude” he scolded. 

“Fine then, I’ll show you proof” she huffed, walking over to the principal and grabbing the computer mouse. She hacked into his account before finding the security camera files and going back to Friday. She linked it to the larger Tv in the corner so the others could see. 

It showed her picking up the phone, getting up to leave and then when flash ran in front of her. She turned up the volume so they could all hear ‘this is the payback I was talking about’ before skipping it to earlier that day when she had seen him picking on some younger students. His father watched as he pushed them into the lockers and spat at them with furrowed eyebrows. 

She set everything back to normal before stepping away again. “Can I go now?” She requested. “Yes, but you’ll be having a weeks detention for disrespecting a teacher, ignoring his requests, leaving in school hours and having your phone on” he cautioned, Lily was out the door before he was midway through the sentence. 

She strolled into the science lab and went to sit at her seat only to see it taken by Liz. “Miss Ivan there has been a seating change, you’ll be sitting next to Mr.Parker he’ll catch you up on what you’ve missed,” Mr Owen told her, pointing at Peter. “Kay,” she said, walking to her new place and taking a seat.

“So Mr Parker, could you please tell me what I’ve missed?” Lily asked with a smirk. “Umm w-we’ll it’s just this sheet” Peter stuttered, handing her over a sheet. “Ta” she thanked, glancing over the sheet she realised she knew all of it so slides it back to him. “R-read it already?” Peter asked, eyebrow raised. “Nope just glanced over it. It’s just the basics so I’ll be fine” she shrugged, glaring as Flash entered the room.

“Delilah!” He called, walking over. The whole class turned silent. “Eugene” she greeted, “no body’s ever got me caught” He stated. “Well there’s a first time for everything” she huffed, doodling on her hand. “It’s kind of lead me to like you to be honest. I know you want to date me too” he said with a flashy smile. 

“Your joking right?” Lily shot back, eyebrow raised, genuinely confused. “I’ll take that as a yes. Parker move out my way I want to sit there” he ordered. Peter raised up,beginning to shuffle away only for Delilah to grab his hand and pull him back. “No, Peter can stay here because I want you as far away from me as possible. Plus I actually like peter and I really despise you” she hummed, somehow keeping calm. She didn’t realise her fake accent had slipped. 

“What is that?” Flash question. “What?” She asked. “Your voice” he answered slowly. “Class! Back to work!” Mr Owen called. Flash strolled back to his seat, sending a confused look at her. 

“What’s up with him?” Liliana questioned Peter, finally letting go of his hand. Peter had to admit that he already missed the feeling of their hands linked. That wasn’t the main thing in his mind though. 

Why was he familiar with that voice?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need i even warn you of how shit this is going to be?

“I don’t know” Peter denied, mind whirring for an explanation. Was it her? It couldn’t be they had different hair colours and lengths. But Liliana said she could change things with her powers, maybe she changes her hairstyle. She could wear a contact in her eye as well. 

Before Peter knew it the teacher was giving out homework instruction and there were only 10 minutes left to the bell. “Class, you’ll be partnered with who you're sitting next to for your homework task. You have to meet up outside of school so I would advise for you to exchange numbers now. You have to go out into wildlife, that could be anywhere, a park, a garden, the woods etc, and find 10 different living things, take a picture and annotate it. It’s due in 2 weeks” Mr.Owen announced. 

Peter looked over to Delilah who was staring into space. She had light scarring over her face-just like Liliana. On her right leg, there was also lots of scars. But none in her other limbs. Is that because they’re not actually...human? 

To test his theory (and get Lily’s attention) he squeezed her arm a bit. It was rock hard and it showed on his face. “What’s up?” Lily asked, Peter quickly changed his features back to normal. “Umm...are you free this weekend?” Peter asked, still trying to calm himself. “Yeah, sure,” she said, handing him a posted note with her number on before getting up and leaving. She threw a, “text me later” over her shoulder, Peter caught sight of a soul mark...it was pink, really hard to see because of it. It was a friendship mark. Just like Liliana’s!

Once she left he allowed himself to panic. How could it have been this big a coincidence? Should he tell her he knew who she was? But then she’ll know who he is. He does trust her, doesn’t he? I mean, they are soulmates, she can be trusted. 

“Mr Parker the bell just went. Stop daydreaming” Mr.Owen called, snapping peter out of his own world. He should tell her, but how?

Peter searched the hallways trying to find her. He checked the canteen, where all the other students go at lunch. She wasn’t there. Defeated, he went to go and sit in his usual place next to Ned and MJ. 

“Hey peter” they greeted simultaneously. “Hey guys” he replied, plopping down next to Ned. He caught sight of Delilah’s red and blue dress and jumped back up. “Woah, what’s up man?” Ned questioned, shocked by the sudden movement. “Be back in a second” he called, making his way over.

Just a few more steps and he would have made it. If only Flash hadn’t pushed him into a table, luckily he stayed on his feet and only hurt his legs. Unfortunately, the movement gained everyone’s attention. “Penis Parker! you ruined my chance with the hottest girl here!” Flash called, making both Lily and Peter roll their eyes. 

“If you’ve got a problem with me hating you then push me about instead.” Lily snapped. “Why would I do that to you, hot stuff?” He asked with a wink of his eye. “Eww Dude no. Ya nasty and I really will never date you. Ever. But I know that your an idiot so you won’t understand that. So instead every time you do it you’ll be getting either verbally or physically hit. Now feel free to stop taking your problems on other people, ass hole. And stop with the extra-ness(?) it’s annoying and makes me want to stab you repeatedly” she told, voice unknowingly going back to British causing whispers to flow around the room. 

Flash still didn’t get the hint. “Okay I’m sorry babe” he apologised, drawing a dramatic sigh from Lily. “Stop. We’re not dating” she groaned. “Not yet but I want to and I always get what I want” he shot back with a smirk. “That’s because your a bully and your dad gives you what you want so you’ll behave.” Lily deadpanned. “You just admitted I do” Flash grinned as Lily walked away with a scowl. 

Peter ran after her. “Wait” he called once they were alone in the hallway, gaining her attention. “Your Liliana,” he said in a hushed voice. Lily’s head snapped his way. She pulled him into a supply closet and pushed him against the wall, something sharp against his throat. 

“How did you find out?” She questioned voice going back to British once again. “Lily it’s me, Spider-Man,” he told her. “What?” She said, eyes enlarging. She took away the bladed weapon and slipped it back into her thigh holster. “How did you recognise me?” She asked. Though he couldn’t see anything, Peter could feel her hot breath on his face which caused him to freeze for a moment. She was really close. 

“Umm- you go British when your angry and your scars,” he told her, only needing to whisper to be heard. “But I don’t look anything like...me” she pointed out. “Your main power is to create and change things and you can buy contacts at any opticians ...” he deadpanned. “Oh” 

“Don’t tell anyone” she warned. “Samesies,” He said, breathing hitching as his nose brushed against Lily’s. “So umm what shall I call you? Liliana or Delilah?” Peter asked. “Lily. It’s Delilah’s middle name so no one will be too confused” she told him.

“Are Peter and Delilah soulmates though?” Peter asked hesitantly. “Of course they are” Lily answered unintentionally moving forward before she realised and moved back slightly. “Shall we keep it quiet or...” he wondered. “Whichever one will piss Flash of the most,” she told him. 

Both of their eyes had adjusted to the light now so they could both sort of see. Lily had to admit she was looking at Peters pink lips. “You could wear a mask like mine you know, then you won’t have to change who you really are” Lily watched as Peters lips curved to speak, it was kinda relaxing. “Where am I gonna get a mask?” She breathily asked. “Leave it to me,” Spidey said with a smirk. 

Lily wanted to lean forward, break the distance between them but she also wanted to take it slow. She kissed his cheek instead before pushing herself away from the wall, away from Peter, and leaving. Peter was left speechless as he watched his soulmate walk away. He didn’t think it’d go like that. Not at all. 

He made his way back to the canteen, mind going over what had just happened. He took his seat next to Ned again. “You okay man?” He asked. “Yes,” Peter said excitedly. “What happened?” MJ questioned. “I found my soulmate” he admitted, bright smile plastered on his face. “Already?! Who?” MJ asked whilst Ned sat frozen with his jaw on the flaw. “Delilah,” he told them in a hushed voice. 

Ned’s eyes enlarged and Mj was left speechless. “You are so lucky, Dude. What’re the chances” Ned said with an airy laugh. “Congrats,” Mj said with a smile. “Speaking Of we should really tell him” Ned hummed. “Tell me what?” Peter asked. “We found our soulmates too” Mj admitted. 

“And you didn’t tell me? Who? When? What were your first words?” Peter rambled. “Peter, Ned’s my soulmate,” Mj said, throwing him into silence. He was silent for a few more minutes, looking over them to see if they’re joking or not. They looked serious. 

“Peter?” Ned asked after the fourth minute. Peter got up and they both assumed he was leaving, causing tears to prick at the back of Ned’s eyes. How could Peter do that too him? He was about to get up to search for his best friend only to be enclosed in his arms. 

He let go after a few minutes to go and hug Mj. “I’m so happy for you two,” he said with a giddy smile. “This has to be the best day of my life” he admitted. “You're not mad at us?” Ned asked. “Why would I be? I didn’t tell you my secret for ages and me and Lily actually met like... a week ago.” He told them, smile never faltering. “Have you told Delilah about your...secret?” Ned questioned. “We-“ 

“Who’s Lily?” MJ asked, confused. “That’d be me,” Liliana said as she took a seat next to Peter. “But your name’s Delilah...” Ned stated. “My middle names Lily,” she told them with a shrug. “Are you two dating or are you just friends at the minute?” Mj wondered. Peter and Liliana just looked at each other for the answer. “The latter, I guess” Lily hummed. 

“Hey babe what are you doing sitting with them losers?” Flash Shouted. “Care to help me bury a body?” Lily joked to Mj with a smirk. Flash slung his arm around the assassin's neck causing Peter to grimace, he knew that Lily didn’t let anyone other than Bucky do that. 

Lily stood, coming face to face with flash. “Get off me” she ordered. “Only if you give me a kiss” Flash shot back. Lily grabbed his hand before twisting it behind him. Flash hissed in pain as Lily whispered in his ear, “leave us alone” before letting go and walking off. “I’ll see you later Peter,” she said over her shoulder with a smirk.

“Damn, she is badass” Ned hummed. “She’s gotta teach me how to do that” Mj said, the scene of her doing it to flash already in her head. “Wow” was all Peter said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it’s finally the last chapter!!!
> 
> Did you enjoy this story??? No? Me neither!!

Liliana met her soulmate on the same rooftop as the last night. “It’s weird seeing you like this knowing what you really look like” The web-slinger admitted. “You’ll get used to it” she shrugged. “I got you this mask, courtesy of Mr. Stark,” Peter said, handing her over a black mask. 

It covered the top part of her face but had white eyes as Spidey’s did. It also had a black hood on it, hiding her hair. “Thanks, this is awesome,” she said, placing it on her face. “Hello miss Kinsley” a British female voice announced as she pulled the hood up. “What was that?” She questioned, pulling the hood back down. “It’s like Mr.Starks Jarvis but for the suit instead” Peter explained. 

“Cool, has she got a name?” She wondered. “Nope, you can pick one for her if you want though,” the wall-crawler told her. “Okay..what about Peggy? After Well...Peggy Carter” she hummed. “You knew Peggy Carter?” Parker asked, mouth agape. “Yeah, we were friends back in the forties. Shared a tent a couple of times when she came out to help on the front lines” she told her soulmate. “Awesome,” He said in awe. 

That night went just like the one before. They spoke for hours, most of which was them playing 21 questions which turned into about 100. 

“Hi, Lily” Peter greeted the next morning. “Hiya Peter” she replied, pulling her hair back into a tight bun. “You excited for the trip today?” She asked, they were going on a ‘clean the beach’ trip so they were going to the closest beach. 

Lily has put denim shorts on, a pink baggy top with a pair of sunglasses hanging off the top and flip flops and a bag with her swimsuit, towel and a new pair of clothes in it. It was forecasted to be very hot so everyone was in summer clothes, even Peter had dared to wear a short-sleeved top, showing off his muscular arms. 

Peter and Lily sat next to each other on the coach, much to Flash’s protest. They made casual chatter to Ned and MJ who sat in front of them but most of the time they were talking animatedly to each other. 

The beach was way hotter than anyone had anticipated. Everyone had changed into their swimsuits as soon as they got there. Nobody even touched the equipment, choosing instead to dive into the sea. 

Lily swam around her soulmates feet with an evil grin, an air bubble around her head so she could stay there for as long as she wants. She loved swimming like a mermaid, when she was younger she had always wanted to be one, she still did, to be honest. 

Liliana jumped up as Peter took notice of the figure under the water, swinging her arms around his neck and sweeping his feet from underneath him and with a splash he crashed beneath the waves with her. 

She giggled as she took in his shocked features. He looked at her helplessly and she formed an air pocket around his head so he could breathe and speak freely. 

“Come and scare flash with me?” She asked with a wolffish grin. “How could I say no to an offer like that?” he asked with a laugh, slipping his hand into hers as he set off in the direction he’d last seen Flash. 

Lily brushed up against Flash’s leg, causing him to squeal whilst peter wrapped seaweed around his legs, fixing them together. They joined hands again and pushed off Flash’s legs, pushing him over and leaving him sprawled against the teacher as he tried to separate his legs. 

“I’m advising that you all stay out of the water as we’ve had an... incident involving an unknown animal” Mr Jones announced, much to the students’ annoyance. Peter and Lily just gave each other a look, both faces having a smirk plastered on them. 

“We have an hour left, I suggest we should start getting changed so we can actually somewhat clean this beach” Mr Jones added, drawing a groan from the students. 

Peter’s eyes widened as he caught sight of his soulmate leaving the coach. She chucked her flip flops back on as she jogged towards peter. “Did Stark send you the message too?” She questioned with a slight grimace. “Um,m what message?”

“He’s throwing a party to honour Spider-Man and ‘shadow’ with their new relationship” she sighed. “What?!”   
“I know, how did he find out we were dating before us?” She laughed and it sounded like music to peter's ears and gave him a surge of confidence. 

“Well in that case then Lily, I was going to wait until I could do this properly but no time like the present... will you go out with me?” He asked, feeling it sounded kind of childish. “Of course, but only if you go to this masquerade party Stark’s throwing with me.” She answered with a sympathetic smile. “I would love to”. the vigilante said as he placed his hands on her hips. 

She once again noticed how close they were and with a smile looked up to him. “I’ve been looking for you for so long,” Peter said as he cupped Lily's cheek. “Me too” she sighed, choosing to lean in for a hug instead of giving into temptation and kissing him. 

“Time to go guys!” Called Mr Jones, drawing a sigh from the couple. “We should go,” Peter said, though he didn’t make a move. “I know” she agreed, also not wanting to move. Peter eventually sighed and released her and they went back to the coach hand in hand. 

“Hey guys, I’m having a party tonight, could you come?” Liz asked as the vigilantes got on the coach. Lily gave Peter a questioning look and he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’ll be there,” Lily answered with a small smile, proud of how easily she and peter had just communicated. 

“So, are we really gonna do this?” Peter also with a smile. “Hell yeah, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated. 
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon!!


End file.
